kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/Voice actors
Hello, dear fellow wikians! This blog lists the voice actors for characters, that don't have an article at the current time. I created this list, so the information wouldn't get lost. All voice actor names featured in this blog are sourced from the Japanese Wikipedia's Kishin Douji ZENKI aritcle and Anime Voice-Over Wiki's Zenki article. Note, that some of the entries featured at Anime Voice-Over Wiki's Zenki article are my own contributions. You retrace them over at the corresponding article history. update I came across of what seems to be a full list of the Japanese and English voice casts over at the Anime News Network. This list seems to feature both correctly and misspelled character names, so always make sure to double check them before referencing them on the wiki. Feel free to add more voice actors to the infoboxes, that are still missing their entries, but make sure to double check the names of the voice cast members, as there might be transliteration mistakes. Also, if a character doesn't have an article and you aren't sure, that the name featured in the cast list is their original, Japanese name, ask an admin before creating a new article. If you are an admin, but don't know if the Japanese names are correct, please ask Zenki, Goki or Vasara for help. If a character doesn't have an aritcle and you want to help us out, but there's no admin available, please add your information in the comments below. I will then have a look at it and give you feedback. Greetings Semerone (wiki founder) Voice Actors Female characters Notes Sayaka Nagumo Sayaka is one of Chiaki's best friends. She is the girl with the brunette hair, that falls in love with the Inugami Roh around the the time Hirumaki makes his first apperance. Big thanks to Ben for the voice actor and name change related information below: Sayaka has medium-length, brunette hair with a pink hair clip and wears a green dress. She sports dark brown eyes and fair skin and is a skilled archer. She had two voice actresses in the English dub of the anime. The first one was Alice Farinas from episode 1-40, the second one Stephanie Sheh (alias Connie Chang) from episode 41-51. In the English dub, starting from episode 41 her name is misspelled as Sayako. Ako sitting on her shoulder)]] According to the Japanese Wikipedia, Ako is one of Chiaki's best friends and was turned into a doll by a Hyouijuu in the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. I don't know, which one of Chiaki's friends is Ako... XD They didn't even specify the character's gender, but I assume the character has to be a girl, as Chiaki's only close, male friend is Akira/Gokimaru. Ikue Otani is best known for her role as Pikachu's voice actress in Pokémon. Big thanks to Ben for the information below: Ako has short, dark brunette hair and wears a pink dress with a beige pullover underneath it. She sports black eyes and fair skin. She had two voice actresses in the English dub of the anime. The first one was Dorothy Elias-Fahn from episode 1-26, the second one Susan Marque from episode 27-51. Inugami Wazuki According to the Japanese Wikipedia, Inugami Wazuki is the mother of the Inugami Roh. Her name 犬神蓮月（いぬがみ はづき) translates as the "Dog Deity of the Lotus Month". Chiho Big thanks to Ben for the information below: Chiho has medium-length, brunette hair and wears a white dress with a black pullover underneath it. She sports dark brown eyes and fair skin. In the English dub of the anime, she was voiced by Jessica Gee. Male characters Kabura Kabura's name is occassionally misspelled as Kagura. This might lead to him being confused with the Hyouijuu "Kagura" from Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan (aka the OVA episode, that is completely unrelated to the actual anime). Category:News and Announcements board